


Some Days

by team_allen



Series: Crazy Love [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- "your choice" which I chose the colour "orange" for.</p>
<p>Danny has a good way to get Grace to keep her room tidy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> My June bingo card for one million words. Card can be found here: http://i40.tinypic.com/316urza.jpg
> 
> Thank you to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.

“Grace _needs_ to keep that room of hers tidy,” Danny said. “I’ve been asking her for weeks to sort it out.”

“She’s a teenager Danno,” Steve replied. “I don’t think ‘tidy’ is a word they know.”

“Oh, she will,” Danny said, as he pulled a tie out of the drawer and walked out of the bedroom downstairs with Steve following close behind.

“Just go with it and mention the color,” Danny whispered and started to put the tie on. “What’cha think?”

“The orange one, really?” Steve said.

“What’s wrong with orange?” Danny replied and flattened down the orange tie he was wearing.

“Nothing’s _wrong_ with it,” Steve started with a confused look, but gained a nod from Danny. “But, nothing’s _right_ with it either.”

“Well, Grace likes it, and that’s all that matters,” Danny said with a nod and a smile.

“No, I don’t,” Grace piped up from the top of the stairs. 

“You said you did!”

“No, Danno. My exact words were _‘well, I’ve seen worse’_ ” she said, as she walked down the stairs. “Which is true, I have. The purple and pink spotty one is _way_ worse.”

“But you bought me that,” Danny said with a confused look.

“I was five! I didn’t know any better!” Grace replied with a small shoulder shrug. “But really, Dad. _Please_ don’t wear it, I beg you.”

“What will it take?” He asked, and ran his fingers down the tie.

“Huh?”

“For me not to wear the tie, what will it take?”

“Um, I’ll keep my room tidy for two weeks, I’ll cook the next two Saturdays, I’ll…um…do all my homework?” She said, and quickly added. “Not, that I don’t already do it all of course.”

“Make it a month,” he said. “And damn right you better do all your homework.”

“Deal!” She said, and held out her pinky to Danny. “Pinky promise!”

“Pinky promise,” he said and held out his pinky to Grace. “Go grab your bag and we’ll get going.”

Danny undid the tie, screwed it up, threw it on the couch and looked over at Steve.

“Works every time babe,” he said with a grin. “Every time.”


End file.
